


Happiness Begins

by RandUs



Series: Reincarnation au [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandUs/pseuds/RandUs
Summary: He was behind the bars facing her again. It made him truly anxious to know how this situation of theirs was going to end.
Relationships: Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Reincarnation au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Happiness Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation to my story A Second Chance.  
Can be read without reading it too.

1 YEAR LATER  
He noticed her entering her office from behind the bars. It had been a whole year and yet he still found himself just as captivated by her as he had been then. She seemed to be ignoring him, settling at her desks and moving the papers on it here and there. But he could see the peeks she took of him from the corner of her eyes.

'Aren't you going to read me my list of crimes Madam and the punishments that I am going to receive?' He finished with a leer aimed at her. When she turns towards him he could see the anger lingering on her stoic face. Pushing the chair away she walks towards the holding cell containing him. Hands settling on the bars, miming his and bringing her face closer towards him, she wispers.

'Tell me Mister Amarnath, the great CEO of the Mahismathi Industries, do you know what you have done? How much shame and ridicule you are going to get. The things that the press will say about the recently appointed CEO. Tell me , because frankly I dont understand '

Through out the whole thing her face remained entirely passive, showing no cracks through her mask. 

'Oh! Didn't you like the song, but I dedicated it to you darling' he cried out with a mock affrontation holding his hand to his heart.

Shaking her head she brings out the keys and opens the door of the cell and turns away from him.

'Come out you! I really dont know what I am going to do with you. Parking your car in a main road and getting up on it shirtless, blasting love songs and refusing to cooperate with the police. Be glad that they knew you and brought you here. Seriously Amar what were you…'

Turning towards him, she suddenly stops whatever she was going to say. Because in front of her, in the holding cell shirtless is Amar bent on one knee holding a black box with one hand. One of her hands automatically goes to cover her mouth , helping her keep her silence. He has a beautiful smile on his face, the same she saw on him one year ago and remains the same till now, appearing whenever he sees her.

'Devika, this is where our story started one year ago where I deceived you and took the chance to go to jail just so that I could be with you a little longer. You were so bright, beautiful, strong and fierce then and you are still the same and much more now. I clearly see you my love , your strength, your kindness even your anger, I accept that and every thing else of yours just as you have accepted me fully. There have been many ups and downs this year and we have been through it all together, even when we fought. I know it is going to be rough sometimes but I know I can get through it, we can get through it together. I look forward towards all our best moments that are yet to come just as I look towards our fights because I have belief in us. I trust you, love and I trust in us. So a year later, again I stand before you in the same jail cell taking a chance based on our belief in us.  
I love you Devika.  
Will you let me have the honor of becoming your husband?  
Will you marry me?'

There were tears streaming down her face, making rivulets of mascara stains on her cheeks, and he had never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Frantically nodding she comes running towards him, hugging him as he stands. 'Yes, yes absolutely a hundred percent yes' she sobs into his neck tightening her hold even further. He wasn't surprised over the wetness he feels on his face because this, this might be the happiest day of his life. He holds he her close to him and happily relaxes into her embrace.

Minutes passing by, with her just seemingly happy to be holding onto him, he asks, ' Dont want your ring do you?'

She releases him, huffing out a laugh and holding out her hand as if she was a royal. Chuckling he carefully takes out the diamond ring from its nest and slides it on her finger. Seeing her turn her hand around and admiring the ring makes his chest hurt with happiness. He wants this moment to freeze, to stay with her for the rest of his life. 

Finally facing him after her admiral of the ring she just stares into his eyes that brims with love. Suddenly eyes going wide with a shocked expression she rushes towards her desk haphazardly throwing out the things in her way and rifling through the drawer. Finally clutching something tight in her hands she turns towards him. She must see something on his face that says how clueless he is at this situation, because she smiles gently at him and approaches.

It truly shouldn't shock him when she lowers onto one knee and present to him a silver box with a golden ring nestled inside.

'I'm not good with words the way you are Amar, but I do know that the first time that I saw you , you captivated me. You brought about new emotions in me, made me loose my control and for the better part of the year I've planned in great detail on how to kill you.'

He laughs along with her as she says this because it's true , they may be in love but they infuriated each other so much more.

'You have become the most important person in my life and I cant imagine one without you in it. I love you with all that I have and will continue to do so until the end.  
Will you give me the honour of becoming your wife Amar  
Will you marry me?' She asks.

He didn't know that this day could become even more wonderful.  
'As if I could ever say no to you, yes Devika , I would love to become your husband' and the water works starts again. He should really be annoyed about the amount of crying he seemed to be doing today. But he really isn't.

Accepting the ring and bringing her close to him , he observes her. She looks happy in a way he hasn't seen her before. Letting his lips convey all that he needs to say he gets lost in the oblivion of love.


End file.
